


Servant Analysis of varying quality

by That_Bum_Named_Erolie



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Review, Trash Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Bum_Named_Erolie/pseuds/That_Bum_Named_Erolie
Summary: A subtle review of servants in Fate/Grand Order, going over Viablility, skills, strengths and weakness as well as servants & Craft Essences to go with them





	1. Chapter 1

Servants are an interesting thing in the Fate world, Hero’s, Anti-hero’s, people of legends and gods then selfs can all be summoned as a servant. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Caster, Assassin, Rider, ruler, Avenger, Berserker, Foreigner, Alter Ego, Moon Cancer, and Beast are all classes that Servants can be summoned in. Some of which are amazing, such as the Extremely ‘Colorful’ Merlin, Man that won’t die Hercules, and King of Hero’s, Gilgamesh to name a few..

But where there are good servants.. there are bad servants, and this series is dedicated to review, critique, give gameplay and advice when using said servants and finally give my personal piece about them. 

Hello everyone, I hope you are all having a wonderful day. My name is [Erolie] and today we will be talking about one of the most infuriating servants to pull when rolling the Gacha, No it’s not Mephistopheles or even Kiyohime. Instead it’s a servant that most long time players of FGO know immediately who I’m talking about. 

I’m talking about the 3 Star Saber; Gilles De Rais, yes the less cool Gilles. Now just for those who don’t understand why people hate him, first off when you pull a silver card that has yet to be revealed it has a chance to turn gold and reward you with a four or even five star servant. But when that saber card doesn’t turn gold, you know your down to three servants. Caesar who is okay, he can buff a whole team, Fergus who is.. well Brock form Pokémon. And finally Gilles. The weakest of the three, let’s look at why he’s so disliked.

Now his stats aren’t that bad, 10,498 hp and 6,615 Attack once you get Gilles to level 70. They could be better but the devil is in the details as with his Madness Enhancement EX, his Buster Cards are getting a nice Twelve percent boost, which is good since his deck is 2B and 2A with an NP that’s arts, but that’s the start of Gilles problems. Firstly his NP isn’t a Buster, now most of the time a servants NP won’t matter what it is exactly much as it will usually kill the enemies or lead to their deaths. But Gilles’ does matter since it doesn’t do damage, at NP.5 Gilles will get an hundred percent boost to his attack for two turns but a heavy defense reduction of 50% as well as 25 Crit stars to make up for it. 

Now in a perfect world Saint War Order would be a Buster card, which would let Gilles go into a Buster Brave chain ( if solo) and do almost 155 % extra damage depending on how you deal with Gilles. But sadly it’s an Arts card which is a heavy hit to Gilles, not that he can take it after using his noble Phantasm. 

His skills are Tactics C, Golden Rule B and finally Prelati’s encouragement B which is essentially Buster up for Five freaking turns.  
Let’s start off with Gilles first skill which starts at 8% and goes up to 16%, it’s good for other servants but on Gilles it doesn’t work since his Noble phantasm isn’t damaging.  
His second skill is Golden Rule B which is a blessing and a curse, it starts off at 18% then ends at 45% which is alright since you want Gille’s to be getting his Noble phantasm up quickly so he can do some damage, but with the damage comes the defense decrease..  
finally the last skill, which isn’t even in NAFGO at the time of writing this is Prelati’s Encouragement, which from now on will be called Prelati for the sake of my sanity (no pun intended). At the start of the skill it’s 20% and when it ends it’s at 40%, and for 5 turns you’ll have the Buster buff. I know Servants who would kill to have a Skill this good (Cries from the second archive) 

Now onto how to use Gilles, now I’ll divide this into two branches, first branch will be one Four-star and under the second branch will be more then one four/five star or more. The reason for the divide is because I want this to be accessible to those who start the game as well as those who want suggestions for dumb Solos. Mash will not be included because she isn’t that useful. But if you want suggestions on how to use her, just use her third skill, second skill then wait a turn and use the first. Works like a charm

Now for the first suggested team, I have Gilles, Leonidas, and Arturia Lily. Now this team is more of a cheesy team made for quick NP’s and to make sure Gilles doesn’t get smacked around. Leonidas can use his first skill to make sure no one gets hit when something big attacks, second skill Incase things get hairy and his third skill to make Gilles hit much harder on Busters. Arturia lily can use her third skill to help everyone get to their NP faster, combos well with Leonidas’ first skill and when Gilles wants to use his arts cards. Her first skill would be useful after either of Leonidas or Gilles or perhaps both NP’s so that even after a handful of crits, you can keep going. 

A second team could be Gilles, Charles Henri Sanson and finally Mata Hari. Sanson can get Crit stars with his 3Q deck and okay Presence concealment as well as remove Gilles Defense de buff once Gilles uses his Noble phantasm. But do mind you have to do Samson’s Rank up quest to get the de buff removal. Mata Hari is just there to charm enemies and provide another target. 

As for the second branch... look just throw Waver and Jeanne to protect him and make him a strong and happy boi

As for Craft Essences you should use on Gilles, his Bond CE is a good choice as it boosts Buster cards which is good for the first team I mentioned, but it does come at the cause of a loss of debuff resistance at 20%.  
Others include Limited/Zero over for hitting thins hard with buster cards, Kaleidoscope for getting to the Noble phantasm faster and smacking things harder. Divine Banquet works well to get Gilles NP to come around faster and Knights Dignity will be useful after the Noble phantasm to take advantage of the 25 crit stars that dropped at the cost of even more defense.

Lorewise Gilles isn’t that hyped up, you see him for less then two minutes during the French singularity where he did nothing, his interlude is basically “Bark Bark Jeanne I love you” and also said how Jeanne is doomed to die/Lose if she ever drew her sword, which would explain Apocrypha.. we don’t need to talk anymore about that.. 

All in all Gilles isn’t a good saber compared to the others. He’s heavily outclassed by Caesar and Fergus as well as the four and five star Sabers. I fell that maybe if Gilles had his Noble Phantasm become a Buster, had more attack and a different first skill, Gilles would probably be used a lot more. But all that’s just my opinion tell me how you feel about Gilles De Rais [Saber] and who you think I should Review next. Have a great day and peace out!


	2. Angry Darius the Third and his Undead army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskanders rival, the final king of Persia, the final boss in the Fate/Zero event, It’s time to see how good Darius really was!

Hey Vsauce Micheal here and, wait wrong script...

Lets see oh there’s the script. Hey FGOfuck ups im back at it again here to talk about another servant and talk shit about it. Today I’ll be doing Darius the third, ancient king of Persia. 

He is a Three star Berserker, with a Three buster deck and Buster noble phantasm. His skills are; Golden rule B, Disengage A and Battle continuation A.

Golden rule starts at 18%, at level 4 it’s 26.1% ends at 45%

Disengage starts at 1000, at level 4 it’s 1450 and ends at 2500

And Battle continuation starts at 1000, level 4 it’s 1450 and ends at 2500

 

Usually people will say that Darius is bad due to his skills and how they seem unfitting for a berserker or just bad in general. Well firstly Darius isn’t here to be throwing NP’s and unnecessary amounts of power around like he’s Broskander. Darius’ roll is to survive and do lots of Buster damage. 

His Guts skill and Disenagage both heal a good amount of damage and can usually save him from death, and golden rule pushed him closer to getting his NP and smacking people with his Train of undead soldiers. Speaking of NP..

Athanatoni Ten Thousand is a buster Noble phantasm that deals heavy damage starting at 400% and decreases Defence and attack on overcharge. Of course this is after his interlude quest. 

Some people to use with Darius, starting from 1-3 stars to 4-5 stars are;  
Charles henri sanson for healing and a Buster NP that decreases defence and can be put infront of Darius to make sure he does more damage

Leonidas for taking the heat off of Darius and his Third skill that allows for Buster up

Caesar for his Charisma and tactics to make Darius stronger, not to mention crit stars from his Noble phantasm and Incite EX could make for dangerous amounts of damage

Shakespeare for his Buster up, third skill and his buster NP

Now onto the 4-5 stars

Waver can make Darius into an unkillable machine for 3 turns as well as having his NP up by 50

Drake can boost Darius’ NP strength and attack up as well as having a buster NP

Nero bride can heal him, give him golden rule and boost his attack 

Now for some Craft essence, K-Scope is always a good option as well as Fully Bloom if your expecting a long fight. Fragments of 2030 or Code cast would be good to use if you can get some critical stars going to take advantage of those beefy buster cards. His bond 10 CE boosts buster effectiveness by 15% which is not bad.

Personally I never extensively used Darius, I ordered using Vlad or Marie since they both have better longevity. Darius has the 1-3 Berserker syndrome where they aren’t fully bad but there are better options. Hell most of the low star berserkers are down right bad, and I’m look at you Eric bloodaxe. But on a scale of Cu Caster to Cu berserker, I’ll give Darius a Cu proto, not bad but there are better options.


	3. Robin In da Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FGO’s budget Nuker is here to be talked about

Originally I wasn’t going to make a chapter about Robin Hood, he’s definitely one of the strongest budget servants. With an Nuke NP, good deck and good viability with other servants. But since a servant who can help out Robin Hood is coming in the next event, I might as well review him.

First Robin Hoods skills, he has Sabatoge A, Golden rule E and a skill that’ll come out in the future; May King B.

Sabatoge A reduces All enemies attack by 5% at level 1, 8% at level 4 and 15% at level 10

Golden Rule E increases Robin’s np gain by 12% at level 1, 17.4% at level 4 and 30% at level 10

And May king B gives Robin evade, sure hit (both for 1 turn) and finally gives him crit stars, 10 at level 1, 13 at level 4 and 20 at level 10

And if your wondering what I think of Robin’s skills, I think their shit. Well no, their good at certain moments. Sabatoge is necessary due to it giving Robin the Nuking capabilities, but due to poison being a debuff sometimes it won’t work because of a servants Debuff resistance. 

Golden Rule while okay due to Robin’s deck being 2A and 2Q which can lead a quick Np if a crit goes off often can be forgotten if you run robin with some Art supports

And May king, which isn’t even out for NA is good for giving robin a chance to survive an NP or a certain Cu who wants to Gut him. The sure hit can be useful but just like Invincibility pierce it’s often situational. The crit star bonus is good since if your running him with two Casters he will usually pick up the Crit stars.

Now it’s time for what everyone came for the Big Bad Yew Bow, this meaty Noble Phantasm, implying that the target is poisoned, can do up to 1750% damage, now if your thinking “you Bum you can’t possibly take this power to another level!” Well then wait until we get to some people who can make RobinHood one shot bosses.

Starting from level 1-3 support servants, Hans Christian Anderson, Paracelsus, and Hektor are your budget dream team for Robin

Hans can generate Crit stats, up the crit strength and boost his NP gauge up to use his lottery Arts NP which can boost up Robin hoods damage.. Key word on Can.

Paracelsus can boost his NP gauge up fast, use his AOE Arts boost and give guts to Robin if he ever gets in trouble. Paracelsus has an arts AOE NP but.. it’s best we don’t talk about it.

Hektor is simple, he can stun and lower them enemies charge with one skill, and boost Np strength. His AOE NP also lowers defence so if your going to use him, be sure to use his NP before Robin’s 

David can apply Evade and slightly heal allies and give a charisma boost, his NP seals NP so, use him if you don’t have any of the other budget servants I just said.

Now onto 4-5 stars

Tamamo no mae and Waver

That’s it

I shouldn’t even have to explain why, Waver can make Robin Hood go Super Saiyan, Tamamo can boost his Arts and their Np’s are like Peanut butter and Jelly. 

If you want more offensive servants to work with Robin then Vlad and Nero are your go to options. Both are self-sufficient enough to survive without Robin’s help and the combination of Arts NP’s will more then likely destroy anything that moves.

Shuten is an interesting choice to use with the only thing you could use her for in conjunction is with Robin Hood, assuming your on a level that has multiple bosses, using Shuten’s NP can drop a heavy Poison on all enemies making Robin be able to drop Yew bows like they were hot. But this implies you can get the Np up on time, but seeing that you running two servants with at least 2 Arts cars you can probably get another Yew Bow up before he poison wears off.

Now onto Craft essences; Heavens Feel, Fully Bloom, formal craft, and Fragments of 2030 all work well to make sure Robin Hood can do major damage, if you want run Halloween princess so that you have the head start on NP gauge and do some extra damage.

Robin hoods Bond CE is No Face May King; it boosts Arts effectiveness for all allies by 15%... I mean if your running an Arts team it can be devastating to enemies. But if your not then that’s a big gamble, run Formal craft if you want Robin to be selfish.

Robin Hood is a fun servant to use and I used him a lot until I got Billy, Emiya and Orion. Not that they can out do his Nuking potential but they do take out multiple enemies. On a one versus three then Robin can be the most useful servant but against waves or even a three versus one, he starts getting lazy. 

I personally rate Robin on a scale of Saber Lily to Saber alter, a Mysterious heroine X... hm a saber face to review..

Leave your suggestions on who you want me to review next, LyraMelody Requested Robin Hood be reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

Not often do I think that three star servants are bad, often some are better then four stars. But there seems to be a odd seperstion of three stars, you have those who are generally good and serve a good purpose, then you have gimmicky ones. And there’s only one servant class filled with three stars that I truly think is cursed. 

The lancer class. Being a three star lancer is a curse worse then being Eric Bloodaxe. Of the seven three star lancers three are good, three are gimmicky and one is truly bad. And we will be taking about the bad one.

Darimuid, now I’ll act like he hasn’t been in the game for a while, so I won’t go into lore. Mainly I’ll talk about why he isn’t good and why picking Cu, Hektor or Romulus is a better option. 

It’s the skills, holy fucking Ishtar’s fertile tits, they are hot ass. First he has Mind eye (true) nothing wrong here, it’s his only good skill. 

He has a knights strategy which at 1. Gives 30% crit star drop at 10. 50% and at 4 36%. Now I know what your saying, “gee those are some good numbers, what’s wrong with that” well maybe that he only hits two times on quick card, he doesn’t even have a 3 Quick like Sanson. Sanson has the decency of at least having 3 quick cards to make up for his 2 hits on a quick card. Oh and I’ll do Sanson one day, I may have made him level 90, but that won’t spare him from my mercy.   
But back on topic, with only two quick cards with two hits on each and a NP that is Quick, the only time you’ll be rolling in stars with Darimud is if you have his NP, and if you already have your NP then you best hope to kill it then. 

His last skill I’ll be talking about is Love spot C... sigh.. decrease a females attack by 30% at level one and 50% at level 10... just, don’t waste the effort, unless your facing a wave of females, who probably are servants, then using a debuff and hoping that they don’t have skill to remove it or just buff themselves and ignore that decrease is meaningless. This can be funny if you have two Darimuds with the skill maxed but, why would you waste the lore on this. All it is, is a gimmick, not the Robin Hood kind or The gimmick of death NP, it’s a gimmick that you have to already know will be useful.   
Firstly it has to be a female and since most enemies are gender less or male, your going to be using it against female servants.  
Secondly you have to save this for when the enemy is either about to use their Np or kill   
Darimud   
And thirdly the skill only lasts one turn, it isn’t a three turn, or five or even permeant, it’s one turn. 

Let’s just finish this quickly.  
His Noble phantasm can do some damage if it’s overcharged three or four but you’d want to use him first because he can remove pesky buffs. The curse debuff is meaningless because very rarely will you hope for curse to kill your enemy. 

C.E’s to use with him are K-Scope so that he gets his NP quickly, 2030 so that he can generate crit stars.  
People to pair him up with? I honestly don’t know, it feels like him and Fionne have the same problem, they seem to have a certain play style but poorly execute it and have no other alternative. Darimuid would have been okay if his love spot affected everyone and lasted for three turns, and he had one more hit on his quick card. But other then that he’s the worst three star lancer.   
His openly hope now is Digivolving into a Saber..

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest who you want me to review next or something, leave your suggestions and I’ll see you all soon


End file.
